Legal Drug 100 Songs, 100 Drabbles
by Lady of the Deceased
Summary: Every day I will add to this... my goal is to eventually get 100 legal drug fanfic drabbles here, where everyone can see. maybe it'll get me out of my shell a bit. thanks for reading! (T cause who knows what could happen, right? plus, I hope to get plenty of Kazahayaxrikuo XD!) please comment if you read this!
1. Chapter 1: Little Bird

**hey everybody!**

**guess what? I saw someone else do this, so I thought maybe I could have fun too...**

**everyday (after today) i'll listen to what will eventually become 100 songs, and type a fanfic drabble after each. please be nice to me!**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Little Bird<span>**

Rikuo watched Kazahaya out the window. Yes, Kazahaya's green eyes and demeanor had always reminded him of a cat, but Rikuo thought Kazahaya's soul was vibrant, lifelike, and able to fly, like a bird.

Kazahaya was able to bounce back from the drawbacks of his power, the passing out and lost memories of the person he'd become for that short while.

Rikuo wondered suddenly what would happen if he kissed Kazahaya. Would that famous anger rise up, or would Kazahaya stand stock-still in shocked silence? He wondered also, briefly, when exactly he'd begun to daydream about this.

_My little bird... what might make you fly away?_


	2. Chapter 2: You for Me

Kazahaya had just finished jumping for joy after receiving his pay for the most recent time when Rikuo passed by and groused, "What do you need the money for anyway?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer, just continued on his way stoically, in true Rikuo Himura fashion. Kazahaya stared after him, then thought to himself that night as he plunked the money into a jar, "Someday, Rikuo, I'll tell you…" and smiled to himself as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Everybody Loves Me

**hey everybody!**

**I forgot to mention this in the first two drabbles, but the chapter title is the song I was listening to...**

**heh heh, sorry! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Everybody Loves Me<strong>

Kazahaya smiled at the woman in the streets and they smiled and told him how cute he was. He grinned at the kids in the streets, and they invited him to play (which he did, thank you very much). The older men would ruffle his hair and complement him, and several times one or two of them would "accidentally" squeeze his butt. He didn't mind. _Everybody loves me..._

Rikuo would smile at the women in the streets and they batted their eyelashes and swooned. The children would want to be him, and he'd often help them get better at the game they were playing, whatever it was at the time. The older men would invite him to work with them and he'd politely refuse. _Everybody loves me...but that one._ That one teenage boy, the one with the sparkling green eyes and spun-gold hair, the one who was friends with everybody and didn't seem to notice that he was missing something.

So one day, Rikuo decided to follow him and find out what made him so happy.

And found himself falling in love. _You win this time, okay? _

_But when you notice me, I'll call a rematch. We'll see what happens then!_


	4. Chapter 4: Rockstar

**Hello! Sorry about the delay, anyone who read this, I got kinda sidetracked and just never found the path again (until now)! I forgot to mention this before, but these are all Nightcore songs, so if you wanna listen, you should look up the Nightcore version. :) **

**Honolulu! **

Rikuou had lived in this city for a long time now, and he'd never seen anyone so totally bipolar as this boy. He guessed him to be about his own age or so, with caramel-colored hair that hung slightly over one green, green eye. They sparkled playfully when he was happy, glittered dangerously when he was angry, and reflected the sun wherever he looked. But no matter what expression his face showed, he always looked slightly...unhappy. Like nothing could ever really cheer him up.

Tsukiko agreed on that account. "He's got some kind of sad future, and he knows it. I can almost see it, but..." She scrunched up her forehead thoughtfully, her eyes never leaving the boy's slender frame on the sidewalk below them. They were perched on the roof of an old building.

Her face lit up suddenly. "He wears his pain as a shield, showing everyone that he's been through it and come out stronger than he was."

Rikuou nodded solemnly, though his eyes didn't move away from the boy's and he hadn't really heard a word she said.

She noticed, smiled, and shook her head.


	5. Chapter 5: What Lies Beneath

**Hola! What's up, peoples? Been kinda busy, plus I can't work on this stuff at my house; it screws with my computer…**

**So anyway, I like the people who've been reviewing my stories. They're very kind, and they make my heart glow, like some kind of Tokyo Mew Mew wand or drink. ;)**

**I'm thinking of writing some kind of Gakuen Alice fanfic, centering on Mikan and Natsume, but I'm still mulling it over. I've got to finish my other stories first, methinks…**

**Thanks for letting me yap! Honolulu!**

What Lies Beneath

Kazahaya was having one of _those_ dreams again, the kind Rikuo hated. He couldn't help him there, and he was painfully aware of it. Every sound the blonde boy made was magnified infinitely over the small space, torturing Rikuo and making it impossible to sleep. But he couldn't crawl over to hold the boy, because if he fell asleep like _that_, Kazahaya would make a fuss and he'd never hear the end of it. The boy didn't seem to remember his own dreams, but Rikuo knew them all.

There was the crying dream, the mumbling one, the thrashing and flailing one that always ended with the blonde's eyes flying open in panic and studying the room frantically. Rikuo knew that one was about him because while he pretended to sleep, the other boy would quickly and quietly pad over to his bed and lay his head on Rikuo's own chest, as if checking for a heartbeat. When he was satisfied, he'd go back to his own bed and curl into a ball.

Rikuo was slightly bothered by that one. He didn't know quite what to make of it. Was it concern for Rikuo, or fear of something taking him away? And if he asked, would any of his questions be answered? Or just dutifully ignored, like Kazahaya was playing a game that included only shutting up when Rikuo asked a personal question. Sometimes, Rikuo played too, but not often. He didn't like the expression on Kazahaya's face when that happened.

On a single occasion, Kazahaya had sat up straight in bed, still asleep, as Rikuo watched in curiosity. His curiosity morphed almost instantly into panic when the other boy screamed. His hair was brushed to the side as he howled, revealing tear-streaked cheeks and sleep-infested eyes.

And Rikuo realized that memory was probably one of the most terrifying and precious memory he had.

**Pretty long, eh? Ah, well…**

**Bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Everything Falls

**Everything Falls**

Kazahaya didn't bother shutting the window. The rain was cool on his feverish skin, and anyway, he was too weak to move. Never mind move, he could barely open his eyes, a point of worry for Kakei and Saiga. They weren't letting Rikuo know it scared them, but Kazahaya's powers were wildly out of control. One second he'd be bedridden with a high fever and visions of the bed he'd slept on 20 years in the past; the next he'd be able to lift three boxes at one time but unable to see _anything_.

Rikuo, for his part, could tell when it was really bad. That morning, he'd gone to wake Kazahaya, but couldn't get within 5 feet before the boy began to jerk. When he began mumbling Tsukiko's name, Rikuo turned and fled to Kakei. Saiga had cleared him out of the room quickly, and the noises soon stopped mid-yelp.

The days that Kazahaya could come downstairs were filled with Kakei and Saiga smiling to his face and desperately searching for an answer to his dilemma. Rikuo was constantly by the boy's side, to the degree where the squealing fan girls had returned. However, they seemed to sense something wrong with the brunette, and kept their distance. Somewhat.

Rikuo had begun to realize that those times the other boy stopped and seemingly stared off into space, he was communicating with something. Something Rikuo couldn't see, and that bothered him, because Kazahaya could see some funky shit. That creature they'd visited, the blood-drinker? Kazahaya had seen something odd with that, but wasn't sure what. And in Kazahaya's state, where he talked to flowers and saw faces in cracks in the sidewalks, he could be talking to something vicious and man-eating, and he'd say, "What lovely eyelashes!"

Rikuo worried about him. Sometimes, he'd hold an imaginary conversation with someone who'd stood there centuries before, endlessly completing the sentences and motions of someone long dead. Sometimes, he'd revert to his childhood memories, or speak to Kei as if she was right next to him. And Rikuo could feel her responding, growing closer, as though called by Kazahaya's nonsense words and slightly off-kilter and creepy smile.

And he swore not to leave Kazahaya alone, ever.


	7. Chapter 7: Airplanes

**Airplanes**

_Hope is the thing with wings._

Kazahaya didn't understand. Was hope a bird? It could even be an airplane. Maybe a dragonfly.

"What're you staring at, Kaza-chan?" Kakei asked, curious and maybe a little freaked out at the blank, almost empty look on the blondie's face.

"Kakei. What has wings?" Kazahaya wasn't really paying attention to the answer, and then all of a sudden, he wanted to _know._ What else had wings? What was hope, and why was it so important.

"What? Um, angels. Penguins. Butterflies?" Kakei was, to say the least, confused. Was Kazahaya entering a trance again? He motioned Rikuo over, and they both kneeled in front of Kazahaya's armchair. They were in the library for a rare break, and Kazahaya was really enjoying it.

"Yes, of course. Perhaps it's a penguin?! Wouldn't that be something…I've never seen a penguin, Kakei-san! I've seen butterflies, though…" He trailed off, looking deep in thought.

"He's gone mental…" Rikuo glanced at the book in his hands. "Hey, wait, didn't you say we were looking for a book of poetry? Perhaps-Emily Dickinson?"

"_Hope is the thing with wings."_ Kakei quoted. "Yep, that would do it."

Kazahaya was nodding frantically, though his eyes were still unfocused.

"_The greatest glory lies not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall." _He muttered, so far gone he didn't even notice them pack him up and trundle him outside and onto the sidewalk. "Wings…"


End file.
